El Primer Día
by brennangirl
Summary: El primer día para ellos en el Jeffersonian ¿Qué le depara a la antropóloga en su nueva vida?


_Hi! _

_Bueno, pues estoy aquí, sentada en la cafetería del aeropuerto, en espera de que salga mi avión a Suiza, después de haber aplazado mi viaje casi dos semanas... Sólo pido al buen Dios que me asignen la especialidad que elegí en primera opción, deseenme suerte! =9 Según yo no iba a publicar otra historia, pero la mayoría de los que comentaron en 'Probabilidades' pedían continuación, por lo que me di a la tarea de buscar el one-shot que le seguía y he aquí el resultado, espero les guste. _

_Con este fic me despido ahora sí de fanfiction, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, por comentar las historias y siempre impulsarme a seguir adelante, no saben de qué manera me levantaron el ánimo. _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs**. **_

* * *

><p><em>-Booth… - Le llamó la antropóloga en un susurro, casi con miedo, al ver que el agente estaba indeciso entre dos tipos de cuna diferentes.<em>

_-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el hombre, preocupado, mientras se acercaba a Brennan e ignorando al chico que en esos momentos les estaba explicando la diferencia entre ambas cunas._

_-Sí, todo está bien, sólo… antes de que tomes una decisión acerca de qué muebles vas a comprar, quiero mostrarte algo… - Booth le miró completamente desconcertado, mientras ella hurgaba en su bolso._

_-Bien, aquí está – Dijo ella mientras desdoblaba la foto de una ecografía y se la extendía. _

– _¿Qué es esto Huesos? – Preguntó de nuevo, sin entender nada._

_-Ayer fui con el Doctor Wilson al chequeo mensual y…_

_-¿Hay algún problema? – Le cuestionó alarmado, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Brennan._

_-No, no, tranquilo – Dijo tomándolo del antebrazo – Sólo, ¿Puedes ver aquí? – Le pidió ella, señalando la foto, a lo que el agente miró – ¿Puedes ver qué hay?_

_-Nuestro hijo – contestó él, con la voz cargada de emoción – Pero… Espera… ¿Es esto una sombra? – Dijo el ex ranger intentando enfocar la foto - Digo, no sé mucho de eso, pero pareciera que el bebé tiene cuatro brazos – Concluyó con inseguridad._

_-Es que son cuatro brazos Booth – Contestó la antropóloga viéndolo a los ojos con seriedad, mientras el hombre repasaba mentalmente las palabras de su esposa._

_-Huesos… Cariño ¿Es acaso lo que estoy pensando? – Preguntó el agente con la cara iluminada, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de Brennan. _

_-No puedo saber qué estás pensando… - Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo igualmente, mientras tomaba la mano de Booth, la cual aún reposaba en su mejilla. _

_-¿Son… Son gemelos? – Le cuestionó, con la emoción corriendo por sus venas. La científica asintió sonriente y antes de que pudiera hablar Booth ya le había plantado un beso en los labios._

Un ligero puchero la devolvió a la realidad, Brennan sonrió de medio lado y desvió la vista de las fotografías que en esos momentos inundaban el ordenador de su computadora hacia el sofá, donde se encontraban las sillitas de bebé de sus dos pequeños; William Jacob y Christian Justin Booth. Al notar que William agitaba sus manitas en el aire y hacía un amago de llorar se levantó de su escritorio para ver que le ocurría al bebé, no quería que ambos niños se despertaran.

-¿Qué pasa William? – Dijo la antropóloga sentándose en medio de las dos sillitas, a lo que el nene comenzó a llorar más fuerte, mientras agitaba sus puñitos en el aire – Hey, calma… - Le empezó a hablar en tono tranquilizador a su hijo - No pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo…- Dijo mientras paseaba sus dedos por el cabello del pequeño, quien le dirigió una mirada azul cargada de inocencia, mientras comenzaba a disminuir su llanto, hasta calmarse completamente - ¿Mejor? – Preguntó, viendo con adoración a su hijo, a la vez que depositaba de nuevo el chupón en la boca del bebé y le besaba la pequeña frente – Bien, ahora deja que mamá pueda terminar sus informes – Declaró levantándose del sofá, mientras William succionaba su chupón y la seguía con la mirada, sin embargo antes de que pudiera regresar a su escritorio, un llanto llegó de nuevo a sus oídos, giró rápidamente hacia donde hacia unos momentos se encontraba sentada y notó que William le miraba atentamente desde su silla con el chupón aún en su boca, por lo que en automático miró a Christian, quien era ahora el que se quejaba.

-Oh Christian… - Susurró la mujer, derrotada, dirigiéndose a donde sus hijos – ¿Ahora qué ocurre? – Preguntó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, mientras intentaba tranquilizar al bebé como momentos antes lo había hecho con su hermano, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba funcionando, pues el pequeño no dejaba de llorar; dado que no había pasado ni media hora desde el último biberón; revisó el pañal, el cual se encontraba limpio por lo que decidió levantarlo y pasearlo por la oficina para calmarlo, lo último que quería era que Cam le prohibiera llevar a sus pequeños al Jeffersonian.

A los pocos minutos el bebé dejó de llorar, por lo que la antropóloga optó por dejarlo de nuevo recostado en su silla con el chupón también en su boca y dedicarse de lleno en su reporte – Bien pequeños, por el bien de su madre pórtense bien ¿Entendido? – Ambos bebés le miraron atentamente, como si entendieran cada una de las palabras de su madre, por lo que no pudo evitar depositar un beso a cada uno antes de regresar a su escritorio.

·

No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos cuando Brennan oyó de nuevo un quejido proveniente del sofá; William de nuevo demandaba atención desde su sillita, la mujer miró su reloj de pulsera, no faltaba demasiado para que su esposo llegara del Hoover a por ellos, así que esperaba que hablándoles se sintieran más tranquilos:

-William... – Dijo la científica mientras continuaba haciendo anotaciones en la carpeta del informe; a lo que recibió como respuesta un nuevo quejido seguido de un sollozo – Vamos, déjame terminar con esto… Enseguida estoy contigo - El bebé se calló, por lo que ella sonrió triunfante y decidió continuar con lo que hacía, faltaba poco para que terminara con su tarea; justo cuando anexaba las fotografías de la evidencia en la carpeta el agudo llanto de su hijo le taladró los oídos, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó a atender al nene, quien ya había tirado el chupón al suelo y agitaba de nuevo sus manitas en el aire. Brennan le levantó de la silla y lo acunó entre sus brazos, arrullándolo suavemente para calmarle, aún no se explicaba el porqué los gemelos estaban llorando de esa manera, si desde que habían llegado a casa no habían dado ninguna lata, lloraban solamente si tenían hambre o sueño, lo cual dudaba que les pasara en esos momentos, habían dormido la siesta mientras sus padres comían Thai en la oficina de la antropóloga y Booth se había encargado de cambiar los pañales a ambos bebés antes de que se fuera al FBI; pensó en llamar a Ángela y pedirle ayuda, pero justo ese día tenían cita con el pediatra de Michael por lo que prefirió no molestarla; su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora mientras Christian les veía desde su lugar, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

La antropóloga estaba por acostar al pequeño en su nido cuando notó que Christian tiraba su chupón al suelo y comenzaba a llorar también; la mujer respiró hondo, por primera vez se enfrentaba al llanto de sus pequeños sin nadie cerca que la pudiera auxiliar; intentó repasar la serie de opciones que había leído en internet para el cuidado de los gemelos pero ninguno venía a su mente en esos momentos. Después de unos segundos una idea asaltó su mente, recostó a William en la silla en contra de la voluntad del bebé, quien comenzó a gimotear de nuevo, y se dirigió a buscar la pañalera en su perchero, se la colgó al hombro, extrajo un cobertor y regresó de nuevo hacia el sofá, movió con cuidado la mesita de centro y extendió el cobertor en el suelo, levantó con cuidado a los bebés y los recostó en la cobija, sacó de la pañalera un nuevo chupón para cada uno y se los dio; les tomó las manos a ambos y les comenzó a hablar:

-¿Por qué lloran? No pasa nada malo, aquí está mamá… - les dijo pasando sus dedos por la pancita de los bebés, haciéndoles cosquillas, a lo que ambos sonrieron – No tienen por qué preocuparse, los amo por igual a los dos y nunca me voy a separar de ustedes ¿Entendido? –Besó las manitas de sus hijos y continuó observándolos – Además está papá, tía Ángela, y Parker, su hermano mayor…

-¿Huesos? – Preguntó una voz desde afuera de la oficina; el Agente Booth entró buscando a su esposa y a sus hijos, encontrándolos cerca del sofá de la antropóloga – Cariño ¿Por qué estás sentada en el suelo? – le cuestionó al ver a Brennan sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el sofá.

La mujer sonrió mientras su esposo se reunía con ella en el suelo, junto a sus hijos – Los gemelos estaban muy inquietos, primero William comenzó a llorar, así que decidí levantarme para ver que le pasaba, le hablé un poco… cuando se calmó regresé a terminar el informe… te juro que se había calmado cuando Christian también comenzó a llorar – Booth le miró con una sonrisa, mientras les hacía cariños a los bebés – No sé porqué están llorando, si les había dado el biberón y te encargaste de cambiarles el pañal, durmieron la siesta…

Booth le colocó un dedo bajo el mentón y le plantó un corto beso – Es simplemente que te extrañan –Afirmó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa – Desde que nacieron hemos estado junto a ellos, por eso se sienten desorientados al no verte, además, ten en cuenta que hoy es el primer día que visitan el Jeffersonian, es un lugar nuevo para ellos, mucha gente, ruidos que nunca habían oído…

-Ok, ya entendí… - Dijo mientras sonreía volteando a ver a sus pequeños, quienes observaban a sus padres fijamente, por lo que el ex francotirador no pudo evitar pasear una mano por las cabecitas de los nenes.

-Ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a casa? Después de este día tan ajetreado creo que un baño nos relajará a los cuatro…

-Vale está bien, sólo debemos firmar el informe del caso – Dijo la antropóloga levantándose del suelo y caminando a su escritorio mientras Booth levantaba a los bebés y los acomodaba en su sillita.

-A propósito ¿De dónde sacaste acostar a los bebés en el suelo? – Preguntó Booth divertido, mientras aseguraba que las correas de la sillita de Christian estuvieran bien puestas.

-Sólo se me ocurrió, no sabía qué hacer y si Cam venía a ver qué pasaba… no quería que me dijera que ya no podía traerlos al museo – contestó ella con cierto tono de temor en su voz, extendiéndole el informe a firmar, el cual el agente tomó, viéndola con ternura, era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado desde que habían nacido los gemelos.

-Bien, pues creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, antes de que estos jovencitos se pongan difíciles… de nuevo – Agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de Brennan.

La mujer asintió poniéndose su abrigo y tomando su bolso, Booth por su parte abotonó su gabardina y se colocó la pañalera al hombro, cada quien tomó una sillita con un pequeño, atravesaron las puertas de cristal de la oficina de la antropóloga y salieron del Jeffersonian, directo hacia su nueva residencia en las afueras de Washington.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? ¿Muy fluff?<em>

_Déjame un review! =)_


End file.
